


Not in This Universe

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Astonishment, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler's eyes were nervous. They’d only been reunited two days ago and everything was still on tenterhooks between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in This Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: astonishment.

The Doctor stared at the garment in his hands in astonishment. “It’s… my coat,” he said, stating the obvious. 

“Yeah.” Rose smiled at him gently. 

“How? Janis Joplin gave me this coat. I thought I’d never see it again.”

“Not in this universe she didn’t.”

Now he gaped at her. “ _How_ , Rose?”

“Vortex manipulator, last night. I helped her. You’re the Doctor for this universe. Figured you needed your coat.” 

Her eyes were nervous as she finished. They’d only been reunited two days ago and everything was still on tenterhooks between them. Enough of _that_. 

Now, finally, _he_ kissed _her_.


End file.
